User blog:Corbierr/Anubis Characters in a Hunger Games simulator
Yesterday night, Light introduced me to a Hunger Games Simulator website, and I decided to plug in the names of 24 Anubis characters. Here's the result, play by play, with commentary in bold. Let's see what happens! (I am doing this blog as I use the simulator, so I have no clue what will happen...) DAY 1 "Alfie finds a canteen full of water. Jason grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty. Fabian runs into the cornucopia and hides. Poppy and Piper fight for a bag. Poppy gives up and retreats." So far so good, and battle of the secret sisters! "Corbierre takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia. Willow finds a canteen full of water. Victor and Trudy fight Mick and Joy. Mick and Joy survive. Patricia finds Mara hiding in the cornucopia, but Mara kills her." MOY FOR THE WIN! But what the hell, Mara? "Jasper convinces Eric to not kill him, only to kill him instead." Sneaky Jasper... "Rufus finds a canteen full of water. Senkhara runs into the cornucopia and hides. KT sets Nina on fire with a molotov." "I'M THE AMERICAN QUEEN OF ANUBIS NOW, BITCH!" "Benji scares Jerome away from the cornucopia. Sophia and Eddie run from the cornucopia together. Denby grabs a sword." Oh, that's real nice Eddie, your GF dies and you run off with the evil freshman... --- "Alfie makes a wooden spear. Senkhara camouflauges herself in the bushes. Jerome makes a slingshot. Poppy searches for a water source. Benji collects fruit from a tree. KT overhears Mick and Denby talking in the distance. Corbierre camouflauges himself in the bushes. Sophia and Jasper work together for the day. Piper begs for Joy to kill her. She refuses, keeping Piper alive." The Jiper one is the only interesting thin here. "Eddie, Rufus, and Fabian hunt for other tributes. Jason thinks about home. Willow diverts Mara's attention and runs away." FEDDIE, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING --- "Jerome goes to sleep. Rufus tries to sing himself to sleep. Mara passes out from exhaustion. Corbierre sings a song to Fabian, Poppy, and Denby." Corbierre has a beautiful voice. Rufus does not. "Benji defeats Senkhara in a fight, but spares her life. Jason thinks about winning. Mick lets Willow into his shelter. Eddie sees a fire, but stays hidden. Sophia climbs a tree to rest. Piper is awoken by nightmares. Jasper fends KT, Joy, and Alfie away from his fire." Nothing to add to this. DAY 2 "Denby receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. KT ambushes Piper and kills her." KT currently has a score of 2, omg this is some EYS shit "Corbierre and Joy split up to search for resources. Alfie scares Jasper off. Sophia makes a wooden spear. Mara fishes. Fabian tries to sleep through the entire day." FABIAN GET OFF YO ASS "Eddie, Jason, and Willow hunt for other tributes. Benji, Jerome, Poppy, Rufus, and Senkhara hunt for other tributes. Mick fishes." Look at that alliance... --- "Fabian sets up camp for the night. Jerome destroys Eddie's supplies while he is asleep. Poppy and Jason talk about the tributes still alive. Rufus and Denby sleep in shifts. Senkhara destroys Mara's supplies while she is asleep. Mick convinces KT to snuggle with him." KICK IS REAL 2015 "Sophia, Jasper, Benji, Alfie, and Willow sleep in shifts. Joy cries herself to sleep. Corbierre attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death." While Corbierre forgets he has wings, Joy remains an emotional mess. DAY 3 "Poppy sets Alfie on fire with a molotov." Gerbil won't like that, Poppy... "Joy steals from Eddie while he isn't looking. Benji scares Denby off. Jerome is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Fabian kills Mara with her own weapon." THAT'S FOR PATRICIA, DAMN IT! HASHTAG MABIAN IS DEAD "Mick, Jasper, and Rufus start fighting, but Jasper runs away as Mick kills Rufus." Nice one, Mick! "Sophia runs away from KT. Willow dies from thirst. Senkhara makes a slingshot. Jason receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor." Bye Willow, thanks for being useless --- "Denby, Jerome, and Eddie discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. Fabian, KT, Sophia, and Joy tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood." Have you heard of this ghost named Senkhara? "Poppy receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Mick, Jasper, and Benji discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. Senkhara tends to Jason's wounds." Senkhara being helpful? Hmmm... DAY 4 "Sophia tends to Fabian's wounds." Why? "Senkhara makes a slingshot. Eddie travels to higher ground. Denby receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. KT overpowers Jason, killing him." JASON IS DEAD CONFIRMED "Jerome overhears Benji and Poppy talking in the distance. Mick searches for a water source. Jasper dies of dysentery. Joy constructs a shack." See you Jasper. --- "Fabian and Eddie run into each other and decide to truce for the night." FEDDIE FTW "Mick spies on Poppy. Senkhara, Sophia, and Benji sleep in shifts. Jerome quietly hums. KT and Joy run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Denby loses sight of where she is." Also, Koy happens and Jerome continues wasting time. Sounds like season 3 DAY 5 "KT and Senkhara work together for the day. Fabian bashes Eddie's head against a rock several times." ''I ''SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE OSIRIAN! "Joy, Jerome, and Poppy start fighting, but Jerome runs away as Joy kills Poppy." Jerome runs off like a coward as his girlfriend kills his sister. Jerome, get in gear! "Mick sprains his ankle while running away from Sophia. Benji explores the arena. Denby dies of dysentery." Mick loses his running skills and Denby dies. Kay. --- "Mick, Jerome, and Joy successfully ambush and kill KT, Benji, and Senkhara." See, Jerome and Mick do get along! And they kill people together! And I feel like Joy forced Jerome to do this, seeing how useless he's been. "Sophia receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Fabian sets up camp for the night." --- "Jerome, Sophia, and Fabian search the arena together for other tributes. Joy searches for a water source. Mick makes a slingshot." Boring DAY 6 "Mick passes out from exhaustion. Joy dies from hypothermia. Jerome ambushes Fabian and kills him. Sophia accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it." Jerome actually does something and Fabian goes, Joy dies, Sophia is an idiot, and Mick apparently continued acting like a marathon runner the whole week --- "Mick stabs Jerome while his back is turned." The nasty backside of a love triangle... END! "The winner is Mick from District 3!" Hmm, well, that's honestly surprising. And for fun, here's the rankings / top killers: Tribute Placements 1. Mick 2. Jerome 3. Sophia 4. Fabian 5. Joy 6. Senkhara 7. Benji 8. KT 9. Denby 10. Poppy 11. Eddie 12. Jasper 13. Jason 14. Willow 15. Rufus 16. Mara 17. Alfie 18. Corbierre 19. Piper 20. Nina 21. Eric 22. Patricia 23. Trudy 24. Victor Kill rankings: 2. District 5 3. District 12 4. District 2 5. District 7 6. District 11 7. District 6 8. District 8 9. District 1 10. District 10 11. District 4 12. District 9 Kills Made: 7: Mick (Apparently, he was quite the badass) 6: Joy 4: Jerome 3: KT 2: Fabian 1: Poppy 1: Mara 1: Jasper Tell me if you want me to do this again! I'll take requests, so if you want specific characters or other categories (wiki members, actors, etc.) please ask! If you just want more HOA fun, I'll deliver! Category:Blog posts